White Night Fantasy
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Opal Koboi was not very nice.
1. Default Chapter

Opal Koboi was not very nice.

But, then again, neither was Artemis Fowl.

About a month after the arctic incident, Artemis found, in a chatroom, a user named Romanticide.

This was to change both of their lives within three days.

On the first day, Artemis had decided it must be her, and began to interrogate her.

She had a human laptop, concealed and untraceable since she had escaped, a week and a half after she was put into jail.

She would not tell him how, and he found no reason to ask.

On the second day he warily shared his plans with her, and she spotted some flaws he had not foreseen.

Likewise, she shared her plans with him, and through each other's help, became virtually unstoppable.

Which, as you can imagine, was not a good thing.

On the third day she finally agreed to meet him, but warned should he not come alone, she would not show.

Artemis had no intentions of summoning the LEP.

He arrived at the small restuarant a few days later, and looked for her.

It was crowded with almost to nowhere to step, but he knew where to go.

Straight onto the dance floor, to wait in the center.

Soon enough, Opal came into sight, taller due to her newest potion, and wearing a long ice blue dress.

She looked around, and proceeded to dance with Artemis.

"The robbery" She whispered, breathing softly, excited.

"Done and worked as you planned it." Artemis replied, handing her a good amount of money.

She subtly dropped it into her purse. "Perfect." She whispered, almost purring with delight.

"You are such an obedient mastermind. I love that in a man."  
They swept back and forth, and for a moment, Artemis felt a twinge of guilt.

To Holly, to Butler, and even Commander Root and Foaly.

But it passed as he looked back at Opal, who had her golden eyes shut,

listening to the music, and judging where every step should fall.

Judging it perfectly, and in intense time with the music.

Artemis smiled. Finally, he had found someone like him.

"Artemis" Butler called.

Artemis Fowl's eyes flickered open.

He groaned in brief realization, and stretched out on his bed.

Under his pillow was a note.

'I'm no ecchi, so I took the rest of the money and ran. See you again soon, Arty. Count on it.'

It was signed, Romanticide.

Artemis was at first embarrased to be tricked so easily, then as he reviewed the night in his head, he smiled.

She didn't trick him at all. She just did what was in her nature.

Just like him.

Artemis opened the door, and walked out of his room, shoving the note in his pocket as he went.

Butler was downstairs, and looked up as Artemis entered.

"Artemis! How are you feeling? Last night you went to bed with a cold, I believe."

Juliet took a bite of a piece of toast. "Yeah, you were really out of it."

"I am fine now, Butler. Juliet." He nodded to each of them in turn.

"And I am hungry. What do we have to eat"

Opal Koboi sat in an abandoned warehouse, on a chair she had recently bought.

She closed her eyes, and grinned as she remembered that night.

Artemis really was cute, now that she thought of it.

And so like her. She laughed a bit, before settling back down to rest, stroking the dress she had danced in lovingly.


	2. the second time

Artemis Fowl took a bite of his toast. And another. And then another.

_He had sat down at a booth, Opal curled onto his arm. _

_"A martini for me, and a ginger ale for my friend." She purred to the waiter._

_Artemis was unused to shows of affection, and even being touched. _

_But this was somehow different, like he had been stuck in an action movie._

_Their drinks arrived, and...he had gotten quite drunk...but how?_

_"Arty, would you like a real drink" Opal's voice came into his mind._

_He had wine. A lot of wine. Artemis strained hard to remember what had happened next._

_Opal snuggled up to his arm, drinking her own drink slowly._

_"So how's your night, Artemis Fowl"_

_"Lovely, but not as lovely as you."_

_"Even when I'm drunk thats a sour pickup line." Opal giggled._

_"Well, I cant help it, you are why I'm even here. You dance beautifully." _

_"Oh, Arty. You're trying, I can see that." _

_She burst into fits of laughter again, as though it was the best joke she had ever heard._

_"Well" She continued, taking a precarious sip._

_"I like you, Arty. A lot. Lets see...I think I can give you what you want."  
She leaned over, and kissed him. He kissed back._

Artemis dropped his toast, jelly side down onto his pants. He cursed silently, reaching for a napkin.

Butler watched all this for a moment, before returning to his own meal. "Um, Artemis"

"Yes" Artemis responded, attempting to wipe the worst of the jelly off of his pants.

"Are you sure you're alright"  
Artemis paused. "I was thinking."

"You...dont usually drop things onto yourself when thinking." Butler said cautiously.

Artemis frowned, but only marginally. "I am...tired. I believe I will take a nap."  
He headed up to his room.

As soon as he had disposed of the dirty pants and obtained a clean pair, he logged onto the chatroom.

AF: Romanticide?

There was a pause.

Romanticide: Yes?  
AF: You stole my money.

Romanticide: Yes, I did.

AF: Whats the next big plan?

Romanticide: My, arent you forgiving.

AF: Not really. I'm formulating a plot to get it back in my mind as I write.

Romanticide: Thanks for warning me.

Artemis frowned. He had let a crucial element of surprise slip from between his fingers.

He began to type once more.

AF: So where are you?

userloginRomanticideprivatemsg.txt ..

Romanticide: I'll give you the coordinates. I will expect you here at five.

Artemis smiled his vampire grin as he printed the coordinates.

AF: I'll be there.


End file.
